


things you said with too many miles between us (eight/yana)

by natalunasans



Series: Smaller on the Outside [19]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Chameleon Arch, Dreams and Nightmares, End of the World, Gen, M/M, Mind Control, Other, Post-Time War, Pre-Episode: s03e11 Utopia, Telepathy, Time War Angst, end of the universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/pseuds/natalunasans
Summary: this was in my WiP for literally years ... Ooops





	things you said with too many miles between us (eight/yana)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [(whoever sent the prompt)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%28whoever+sent+the+prompt%29).



> this was in my WiP for literally years ... Ooops

The Professor was always preparing to die. It didn't matter, in some sense, if he died of old age, by violence, or in an aeronautics accident. He'd had a good innings, and if he were killed in the attempt to bring the others to Utopia, well, at least he'd tried.

It was the children he felt sorry for. If Utopia were a mirage, they'd die without having a proper go at life, their potential turned to what-ifs in this unrecorded post-history. Some of them were brilliant, others kind, others clever in that way he'd always envied. Those who always knew the right thing to say to make people like them, to turn any situation to their own best interest. Almost as if they could practice social hypnotism.

The only person he had that effect on was ChanTho... and while he was flattered, it would have been more use, at least back before system-collapse, to be able to charm powerful people, not just one's own assistant. Back when there were universities and politics, it would have been handy. Back when lives were longer and less desperate.

Knowing he would die soon one way or another, Yana made a sort of time-capsule. He wanted to preserve something of their struggle, so that if Utopia failed, they would not all have died in vain. He feared they might anyway, but at least he could try. Research records, general knowledge, what could be gathered about history since the collapse, images of Human-kind (and Humanoid Unkind)... other fauna and flora that had survived. Finally, dreams. He had noticed that he could hear the dreams of some of the passengers, so he recorded the most lovely and hopeful ones, as well as a few of the most ominous, so that someone out there would know that at the end of the world people were still dreaming.

He sent his little ark of data out into the void without even including an SOS. Here at the end of history he knew that humans hadn't invented timetravel after all, so no-one receiving it would be able to come rescue them. But perhaps on other planets in other galaxies of other universes there was still life, although the collapse had cut off communication with them. Perhaps someone somewhere would know their story.


End file.
